


11 y 6

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y aunque estaban cansados, aunque ese fuera el último día en la tierra, respirar el mismo aire para ellos era suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 y 6

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada, la canción (mismo título que el fic) es de Fito Paez.

Tenía los pies fatigados de tanto caminar, el frío cruel de ese invierno no favorecía en nada su suerte.  
Con los zapatos rotos y llenos de barro, anduvo unas cuantas horas dando vuelta por aquí y por allá, sin rumbo fijo, sin pensar en nada.  
La campera de un color verde esperanza abrochada hasta arriba, buscando en vano detener ese viento que sin clemencias helaba hasta su alma.  
Nunca pudo elegir el color de su campera, suerte que la tenía con él; ni escoger otros zapatos más bonitos, era sencillamente lo que tenía.  
Ese mismo frío y unas nubes negras lo llevaron a buscar refugio, sus ojos tristes y apagados se posaron en el gran cartel de aquel bar. Pudo ver por la ventana a la gente riendo y tomando bebidas calientes, y sintió una punzada en el alma ante esa escena.  
Vislumbró entre las mesas una cabellera rubia y sonrió. Era él.  
Sin dudarlo caminó con paso seguro hacia allí, cruzando la amplia avenida que separaba cruelmente una realidad de otra, con sus negocios alardeando carteles luminosos de neón, con cosas que jamás en su vida podría tener salvo que las robase.

**En un café se vieron por casualidad;  
cansados en el alma de tanto andar.  
Ella tenía un clavel en la mano. **

Cuando llegó al otro lado, plasmó una sonrisa en los labios. En la mano del inglés, una flor que en vano ofreció a una señora que se limitó a ignorarlo.  
Radamanthys, así se apodaba el rubio, no se percató que alguien lo observaba con insistencia. No notó que alguien estaba siendo testigo de su mala suerte, hasta que volteó encontrándose con esa sonrisa.  
Y lo vio...  
Vio a Kanon bufándose de él. El "odioso griego" como solía llamarlo el extranjero. Ambos de nacionalidades tan opuestas, sus destinos mágicamente se cruzaron en una patria ajena a la de cada uno.  
Algo que no pasa todos los días, sin dudas.  
En un país que nunca tuvo nada para ofrecerles, pero sí mucho por quitarles; ellos buscaban sobrevivir un día más.  
El de cabello azul se acercó al enorme ventanal que abrió para poder quizás burlarse del otro, sin embargo se limitó a reír cuando vio la mueca de disgusto en el rubio.  
—Kanon, cierra esa ventana, o Gaita se enojará.  
El aludido elevó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto. El Gaita, como solían apodar al hombre calvo y corpulento que atendía ese local, era el dueño.  
El calor que sintió en el rostro cuando abrió esa abertura, contrastaba notablemente con el frío de la calle, tuvo ganas de entrar pero él no tenía permitido eso.  
—Dime Rada, ¿Has tenido suerte hoy?  
El inglés, en respuesta, sacudió el bolsillo de su pantalón harapiento en donde el tintineo de las monedas se hizo escuchar.  
—Nada mal —dijo Radamanthys con orgullo.  
—¿Has comido?  
Y ante la negativa del rubio, Kanon ladeó la cabeza invitándolo a salir.

**Él se acercó, le preguntó si andaba bien,  
llegaba a la ventana en puntas de pie,  
Y la llevó a caminar por Corrientes. **

Pero Radamanthys dudó, no tenía permitido interrumpir el trabajo, sin embargo Kanon siempre se las ingeniaba para convencerlo.  
El simple hecho de escuchar la palabra "desayuno" hizo rugir el estómago del menor, lo que causó la risa del mayor. Una risa franca, sincera como la de todo niño, pero triste, apagada, como el del que no tiene nada más que un puñado de malos recuerdos y un camino incierto.  
Se habían conocido de casualidad, descubrieron que trabajan para el mismo hombre. Tal vez el de cabello azul jamás se hubiese acercado al crío, de no ser por que corrían con la misma fatalidad.  
Era tan pequeño. Él también había empezado a "trabajar" desde temprana vida para poder llevarse un bocado de pan a la boca. Supo lo que era tener esa edad y no poder jugar porque la panza gruñe y duele de hambre.  
Quizás por ello el griego se acercó a él, para alivianarle un poco su suerte, para acompañarlo en la agonía.  
Casi como un hermano mayor. Lo cierto es que el pequeño inglés era todo un demonio, poco tiempo en la tierra pero hablaba y pensaba como un adulto, de lengua filosa no dudaba en decir las cosas y con un temperamento muy difícil.  
Pero el griego se limitaba a reír cuando despertaba la antipatía en el otro, le gustaba ver esas pequeñas muecas de disgusto, le gustaba verlo "vivo" de esa forma tan particular. Él ya había olvidado lo que era enojarse y negarse a algo, había aprendido a bajar la cabeza y seguir y seguir y seguir...  
—Debo llevar el dinero y aún no hice ni la mitad.  
—¿No era que te iba bien? —contradijo Kanon, riendo maliciosamente.  
—Bueno, ¡hoy no fue un buen día!  
—Ven, no importa, luego sigues... Te ayudaré.  
Radamanthys asintió, tomó el clavel blanco que para esas alturas se encorvaba hacia un lado y salió del café.  
Pero el rubio no osó siquiera imaginar lo que el otro estaba ideando, quizás porque era muy pequeño para comprenderlo.  
Llegaron a una panadería, en cuyo lugar no los sacaban corriendo por su aspecto desprolijo que "espantaba clientes" y compraron dos panes, uno para cada uno.  
Corrieron hasta la plaza, como los niños libres que eran, para llegar cuanto antes con el vendedor de café que les regalaba un poco de mate cocido en un pequeño vaso de plástico. No sabían su nombre, aunque siempre le estuvieron agradecidos por el gesto.  
Disfrutando de su libertad, de una independencia a medias, ya que no contaban con padres que les privase de subirse a una alta medianera o los retase por llegar tarde a la casa con las rodillas y la ropa llena de barro, pero si contaban con un señor que les pegaba si no les llevaba el monto impuesto ese día.  
Y mientras se la pasaban todo el día ofreciendo rosas y claveles por las calles de una ciudad siempre despierta, aprovechaban los pequeños ratos libres para jugar y reír como los niños que eran.  
Eran muy unidos, aunque Radamanthys osaba asegurar que Kanon le caía mal. Se toleraban y se hacían compañía.

**¡Miren todos! Ellos solos  
pueden más que el amor  
Y son más fuertes que el Olimpo. **

Fue esa tarde en que las cosas cambiaron, Radamanthys quiso volver, aun no había juntado ni siquiera la mitad del dinero, pero Kanon no se lo permitió.  
Quizás porque el griego era más grande, el rubio no pataleó y obedeció quedándose a su lado.  
—De ahora en más, el dinero que juntemos será para nosotros...  
—¡Pero Guilty se enojará! —se alarmó el más pequeño, temiendo la ira del sujeto, hombre ante sus infantiles ojos, pues no cargaba con más de dieciséis años.  
—Nos iremos. Juntaremos dinero para comprar una casa —espetó seguro, como si eso fuera tan fácil.  
Niños, que en vez de pensar en ahorrar para comprar un juguete, pensaban en adquirir un hogar donde refugiarse de la lluvia.  
Es que no había nada peor en el mundo, para ellos, que la única ropa que tenían puesta se mojase.  
Pero cuando el sol comenzó a despedirse lo que más temían se hizo realidad. Los otros niños a cargo de Guilty los estaban buscando por pedido del mismo joven.  
Sobreprotector, Kanon condujo al inglés hasta un bar de mala muerte para refugiarlo como los prófugos que eran, no permitiría que se lo arrebatasen.  
Ingresaron corriendo, casi sin mirar, a través de las mesas; nadie los vio pasar, los hombres que allí bebían estaban más interesados en el contenido de sus copas.  
Se encerraron en un baño. Aferró la mano de Radamanthys arrastrándolo hasta uno de los compartimentos en donde trabó la puerta y, llevando un dedo a la boca, le pidió silencio.

**Se escondieron en el centro  
Y en el baño de un bar sellaron todo con un beso. **

El rubio tembló de pies a cabeza cuando oyó las voces de los otros niños demasiado cerca, el griego pudo sentir el estremecimiento del menor; en son de consuelo lo tomó entre los brazos y le susurró en su oído un sencillo pero tranquilizador:  
—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.  
El pequeño se limitó a asentir nervioso y por reflejo se acurrucó aun más en los brazos del mayor. Kanon sonrió algo enternecido y depositó un beso en su mejilla.  
Supieron que no había vuelta atrás, no podía regresar ni aparecerse ante Guilty y los otros chicos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubieran hecho algo malo.  
La calle era dura, sin comida, sin techo y sin la protección del grupo, pero a ellos no les importaba, saldrían adelante, estaban juntos.  
Emprendieron un camino sin retorno, con tan solo un par de monedas en los bolsillos que habían juntado ese día.  
Aunque Radamanthys nunca lo confesó, se sintió seguro y protegido al lado del griego; una confianza ciega y completa.  
Viajaron colados en un tren durante días con unas pocas galletas en los bolsillos, durmieron en las calles de una ciudad desconocida, sintiéndose libres de verdad por primera vez.  
El poco dinero que recaudaban era para ellos, ya no tenían a quien rendirle cuentas, ya no tenían horarios ni obligaciones, trabajaban cuando querían, jugaban cuando querían.

**Durante un mes vendieron rosas en La Paz,  
presiento que no importaba nada más  
Y entre los dos juntaban algo. **

Amaban esa vida, quizás porque era su realidad, no tenían más opciones que aceptar su destino.  
Ni tizas, ni pizarrones, ni chirlos, ni retos.  
Eran dueños y amos de las calles, de las noches iluminadas por los faroles en las esquinas.  
Con el tiempo aprendieron que la gente "buena" era aquella que los ignoraba, no los que le prestaban atención. Aprendieron que cuando un adulto les hablaba era porque buscaba algo de ellos.  
Tal vez porque Kanon era más grande que el rubio, supo que no era bueno aceptar ayuda, y así se fueron haciendo cada vez más seguros de sí mismos, más fuertes.  
Lograron hallar un techo; un edificio abandonado, a medio construir, refugio de vagabundos y almas solitarias, tan olvidadas como ellos.  
Allí jugaban... A que las paredes de hormigón armado estaban terminadas, con el fino y la pintura; a que el piso sucio y de material poseía baldosas de las más caras y luminosas, solían pelearse por el color de la sala y de las cortinas de una ventana que solo existía en su imaginación, tan poderosa como la de todo niño que vuelve real sus fantasías al punto de casi poder palparlo.  
—¡Y aquí pondremos la mesa! —exclamaba el inglés, señalando un gran cuadrado vacío.  
—No. Aquí será la habitación —le recordaba Kanon—. La cama, el armario...  
—¡No!  
Y al final terminaba ganando Radamanthys, quizás porque era más chico, pero el griego terminaba asintiendo resignado, lo cierto es que no contaban con dinero, menos con muebles, pero la imaginación de un niño y sus sueños nunca mueren por más intentos que la vida haga por destruirlos.  
Siempre juntos, imaginando, soñando, jugando. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado velozmente.

**No sé por qué pero jamás los volví a ver.  
Él carga con once y ella con seis,  
y si reía, él le daba la luna... **

Cuando Radamanthys cumplió los quince años, Kanon planeó el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, y como siempre, acababa arrastrándolo por ciudades y calles que de otra forma el rubio jamás hubiera conocido.  
Es que de no ser por el griego, el inglés no hubiese salido de su ciudad, no se hubiese atrevido a irse y escapar, se hubiese quedado a afrontar su destino.  
Le había enseñado una lección que nunca olvidaría: que uno es dueño de su destino y que los caminos a tomar son infinitos y todos llamativos.  
Llegaron por la noche, el rubio desorientado; pararon bajo el techo de un negocio por culpa de una torrencial y fría lluvia que los retrasó más de lo previsto.  
Se sentaron en el suelo, cansados del viaje, Kanon rodeó el cuello de Rada para que durmiese un rato sobre su pecho hasta que el diluvio parase del todo.  
Lo cierto es que últimamente aquellas actitudes lograban poner nervioso al rubio, pero le gustaba sentir ese calor, esa cercanía, le gustaba verse junto a él, que para ese entonces era ya todo un hombre con las facciones marcadas y el pelo abultado y desordenado. Ya contaba con veinte años.  
—¿Adónde vamos, Kanon?  
—Ya te dije, es una sorpresa —el aludido apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza del menor, refugiándose del frío, pegando más su cuerpo—. Duerme un rato.  
Eso fue lo que hizo, cuando el inglés despertó la noche estaba clara; moviéndolo apenas, Kanon lo despertó del todo indicándole que lo mejor era seguir o no llegarían a tiempo.  
Comenzaron a caminar, Radamanthys desconcertado sin saber donde estaban, solo pudo ver la sonrisa del griego y oír un sonido extraño.  
Un viento helado golpeó su rostro y creyó adivinar la sorpresa que le esperaba.  
"Ya casi", pronunció con impaciencia.  
El olor a mar llegó a ellos, aunque el rubio no supo que lo era, a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar el anaranjado sol partido a la mitad surgiendo por una fina línea movediza.  
—Feliz cumpleaños, Rada...  
El mentado joven intentó no sonreír, porque no era su estilo, pero no lo pudo evitar y echó a correr.  
El griego se limitó a reír al ver la felicidad mal disimulada en el menor y decidió lanzarse a correr para alcanzarlo.  
Sus zapatos andrajosos pisaron la arena, de pie frente a las grandes olas. Los ojos no les daban abasto para abarcar con la vista toda la inmensidad oceánica.  
No tenía dinero para comprarle un CD de música, un celular o ropa; pero sin dudas era el mejor regalo que el inglés hubiese deseado en toda su vida.  
Se sentaron en la arena, en silencio. Y Radamanthys lo supo, tenía que decirlo.  
—Gracias.  
Kanon no dijo nada, tampoco era su estilo; tomó aire por la nariz deseando respirar todo el mar. El silencio entre ellos era la mejor forma que tenían para comunicarse.  
Despreocupadamente, como siempre solía hacer, rodeó de nuevo el cuello del menor y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de otras veces le buscó el rostro.  
Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron carmesíes cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada anhelante de su compañero de viaje; un tenue beso llegó a sus labios, apenas un contacto superficial de bocas.  
El inglés supo que eso entre chicos no estaba bien, pero no le importó, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, era Kanon; el joven que por diez años había cuidado de él.  
Y aunque estaban cansados, aunque ese fuera el último día en la tierra, respirar el mismo aire para ellos era suficiente.  
Había sido difícil, necesitaron de todo el coraje posible para llegar a donde habían llegado; pero sin dudas había valido la pena. Y siempre la valdría si podían contar el uno con el otro.  
Ni los Dioses les arrebatarían su gloria personal.  
No importaba el mañana, porque ellos no tenían un mañana, eran unos de los tantos jóvenes olvidados del tercer mundo.

**¡Miren todos! Ellos solos  
pueden más que el amor  
Y son más fuertes que el Olimpo.**

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Corrientes es una calle muy conocida en la provincia de Buenos Aires.


End file.
